tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocksteady
Rocksteady is a secondary antagonist in the 3rd season of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He was originally a human Russian arms dealer with ties to Shredder and The Foot named Ivan Steranko. He is now a mutant white rhinoceros who is one of Shredder's hench-mutants alongside his partner, Bebop. He made his debut in Enemy Of My Enemy. Official Description "I am a mafia Russian. I hate with my partner Anton Zeck the turtles and Shredder, who is formerly an old buisness partner of mine, for I am now one of Shredder's henchmen, a mutated rock-head whose team is The Foot Clan." '''- Rocksteady''' Origin coming soon! As Ivan Steranko Season 1: Enemy Of My Enemy:''' Rocksteady makes his debut in this episode as a Russian arms dealer named Ivan Steranko, who has been a business partner and friend of Shredder's. He delivers a shipment of weapons to the Foot and is caught in the attack of the Kraang Scout Ship. Season 2: ''The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto:''' Steranko hired Anton Zeck to steal the Kuro Kabuto. Later, he flew in on a helicopter and saved Zeck from being killed by the Foot. When he finds out that Zeck failed to capture the helmet he claims that he'll "pop his head like blueberry". [[A Chinatown Ghost Story|''A Chinatown Ghost Story]]: 'Steranko was briefly mentioned by Fong while stealing the Mystic Dagger. As Rocksteady Season 3: '''Serpent Hunt'': '''Steranko planned on hunting Karai as a means of trading her to Shredder for a way out of the city, but when the Turtles get in the way, both he and Zeck are captured Rahzar and Fishface and tossed into a computer-based vat of Mutagen in Baxter Stockman's lab. Steranko, having been infused with white rhinoceros DNA, mutates into a possibly 8-foot-tall humanoid white rhino with his shoulder pads and knuckle dusters fused to his skin and complains that he doesn't feel so well. Appearance '''As Ivan Steranko: Steranko is large, muscular and wears a black suit with spiked shoulder pads, a black undershirt, a red tie, an Ushanka with a yellow star, and a pair of knuckle dusters (With the Soviet Russian symbol on them). He has blonde hair and a diamond right eye, as well as several scars on his face. As Rocksteady: Rocksteady wears a green tank top, brown bandoliers and camouflage pants. His shoulder pads and knuckle dusters are fused to his grey skin. Personality Steranko is a large, muscular man with a thick Russian accent. He describes himself and the Shredder as "old friends". His most distinguishing feature is that he seems to be missing his right eye, having replaced it with a diamond studded prosthetic. Powers and Weapons Gallery See Rocksteady/Gallery Trivia *Steranko's name was never mentioned in the episode Enemy of my Enemy. However, it was shown in the closing credits. *In the episode The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman, Baxter Stockman mentions his idea of mutant pigs and rhinos, which foreshadows the creation of Bebop and Rocksteady. *Steranko is named after Jim Steranko. Jim Steranko was a famous comic book artist/writer. *He was mentioned in A Chinatown Ghost Story that the Purple Dragons would steal Ho Chan's Mystic Dagger for him. *Rocksteady is a sucker for chowing down cockroaches. *He, along with Bebop, are one of the few mutants who have the same exact voice as their human forms. *The gold plates on his knuckledusters feature the pictures on the Soviet Union's flag: A hammer and a sickle. * He has some major connections to New York's crime ring because of his ties to the Purple Dragons, the Foot Clan, and Anton Zeck. *He mentions that his brother, Boltak Steranko, was a better hunter than him. * Rocksteady originally appeared in the 1987 series. Quotes * "Don't you trust me? We're old friends." (Enemy of my Enemy) * "I going to pop your head like blueberry!" (The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto) * "No, no. Shredder, how long have we known each other? It is ten years, huh?" (Steranko pleading for his humanity) * "Let us become reasonable'', I'm more useful to you as normal guy, not mutant!" * "''Uhh, don't feel so well... oh неt, look at me!" (Steranko after becoming Rocksteady) Videos Category:Bad Guys Category:Shredder's Henchmen Category:Characters Category:The Foot Clan Category:Comrades Category:Villans Category:Classic TMNT Characters Category:Mutants Category:Evil Mutants Category:Former Humans Category:Mutant Mammals Category:Bad Mutants Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Turtles enemies Category:Organization Category:Leaders Category:Mutant Animals Category:Alive Category:Shredder's enemies Category:Funny mutants Category:Kraang's enemies